


Daisy Chain

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Bad Myles AU, Blood Loss, Dramatic Death Scene, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, is it still fluff if someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fowl to Fowl, an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

> The Bad Myles!AU is one in which Myles Fowl resents growing up in his older brother's shadow and ends up becoming a criminal, or a corrupt businessman, or both. We've had a lot of fun with Bad Myles.

Myles was shivering.

Artemis didn’t think his suit jacket would do much good– it was a summer suit, much thinner and lighter than his usual bespoke wool, but he put the jacket around Myles’ thin shoulders anyway. He expected his brother to protest, or shrug the garment off in disdain, but he pulled it around him gratefully.

“I didn’t want to be Artemis Fowl the Third,” Myles said softly.

“No one wanted you to–”

“Father did.” A glimpse into the depths of bitterness, like looking into the bottom of a well. “He called me by your name at least twice a week. If I brought him something I was proud of, he would comment on how much earlier you had shown interest in whatever it was, compared to me. I studied history when I was six; you had started at four. By eight I was working on my first Master’s thesis and you had finished yours by seven. On and on and _on,_ Artemis, and I just wanted it to _stop.”_

Artemis stared down into his brother’s face: pale skin, dark eyes framed by dark lashes. “Myles, I didn’t know.”

“Of course you didn’t. Wrapped up in your own life, weren’t you?” Myles looked away. “By the time I came around, you’d already tried on one life and tossed it aside. Even _that_ was a hand-me-down, but I was determined to do something _different_ for once, something you couldn’t. I could build up the Fowl empire, without magic, without Butler, without fairies.” His gaze returned to Artemis’. “Without you.”

Myles’ skin was pleasantly cool against Artemis’ fevered brow. Their mother was overly fond of hugs, but the Fowl boys rarely came as close as Myles and Artemis were now. Myles was still shaking with cold, and for a wonder he allowed Artemis to gather him close, pressing their bodies together for warmth. “You outdid me again,” Myles went on after a moment. “You realized a lot sooner than I did what was at the end of this road.” He swallowed. “Right all along. I should have been satisfied with being a New Fowl.”

“Myles…”

Artemis pulled away, lifting his hand from his brother’s stomach. As soon as he relieved the pressure, blood welled up bright and strong. Even if he could manage to close the wound, the bullet remained in his brother’s body, shattered into a thousand pieces. Neither of them had to say it to know it was true. Myles began to shake harder, shutting his eyes and pursing his lips, fear contorting his features for a moment before sliding away.

“Artemis?”

“Mm. Right here.”

“I’m sorry.”

Artemis’ stomach clenched. “No, please, you don’t have to say something like–”

“Was an expensive suit,” Myles said faintly. “I bled all over it. The stain’ll never come out.” A weak smile. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Artemis said. “I forgive you. Myles, I forgive you.”


End file.
